


Mishaps

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CLAMPkink, M/M, Post Series, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane is turned into a teenager again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishaps

It was mid afternoon as Syaoran and Mokona were working to mix a potion for the lady they were staying with. Fay had dragged Kurogane out to get new clothes. "Mokona, I think this is about done, can you put it away?"

Karen ran a small beauty shop in town and it had been the only work they could find. Earlier she had given Syaoran a box filled with supplies to take home and work on. Some type of beauty potion, one that was suppose to take care of crow's feet or blemishes when taken. It had rather fascinated the boy with how precise and diverse the recipes for something so simple could be.

Mokona did as Syaoran said, more or less. She decided to add a few ingredients to make it stronger. At the exact moment the door opened revealing the other two traveling companions in Syaoran and Mokona's group. Or more like Fay and walking pile of bags. "Hyuu~ Kuro-rin you can put them there."

"Dammit, I still don't see why you couldn't carry something." The ninja complained as he set his load down on the kitchen table. Mokona smiled as she stirred the concoction they had bubbling, it had turned into a thick lilac color and Syaoran stared at it in slight confusion before going back to his notes.

"Because, it's a daddy's job to carry the heavy baggage that a mommy buys." Fay started to pull things out to put away. Mokona placed the potion on the table before bouncing over to bother Kurogane.

Kurogane glared as he grabbed Mokona mid-air. "Don't even think about it meat bun." "And stop that parent crap!"

Fay ignored Kurogane as per usual. He picked up the potion Mokona had set down on the table. " Kuro-pon you should drink this, it will make you look less grumpy." Fay waltzed over to Kurogane potion in hand. "It sort of smells like sake."

"I'm not drinking anything you have to offer." Kurogane glared, not trusting Fai to not give him something terrible.

"Try it Kuro-puu or I'll reveal secrets of the bedroom to everyone."

Syaoran nearly dropped the bottle he'd been working on. He hadn't protested Kurogane drinking it as it was harmless, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear what Fai had to say. Not sure if the wizard would divulge or not, Kurogane swiped the bottle and drank half of it in one gulp. "Fine, happy?" He set the bottle down with a heavy thud. "Damn stuff tasted like flowers."

"Well Karen likes it and it makes her skin glow, you could use that for your face after how much scowling you've done."

"I only scowl so damn much because of you." Kurogane countered as Syaoran filled up the last of his bottles and began putting them away. "Kuro-puu is awfully grouchy, maybe Karen's beauty potion will make him look more like Fai-mommy?" Mokona giggled after having escaped Kurogane.  
"Hyuu~ maybe Mokona! I'd love to see a happy Kuro-rin for a change."

Before he started yelling, Kurogane stormed off, saying something about a shower and to try and get the taste of the potion out of his mouth. Syaoran sighed as the other two left in the kitchen laughed and joked and started unpacking groceries.

Half way through unpacking groceries and clothing, there was a scream. "Syaoran-kun take Mokona and go outside." Even without his battle partner, Fay could hold his own. It came as quite a shock to the mage to see Kurogane standing there in only a towel and dripping wet. There was something different, Kurogane was the same height as him and not as muscular. "Um...Kuro-tan?"

"What did you do?!" Kurogane asked, his voice didn't sound quite right either. "Look at me, I look like the kid!" Kurogane had lost a lot of his bulk, had shrunk and looked several years younger.

Fay waved his hands in defense. "I didn't do anything I swear!" Fay wasn't sure what had happened, maybe it was because Kurogane was a man, not a woman.

"What was that stuff you gave me?" Kurogane glared as he clenched the towel around his waist and tried not to throttle the blonde. He was a kid again, at least seventeen or so.

"It was just something Karen uses to help her skin appear youthful. It's not an age potion that's for sure." Fay walked closer to Kurogane and placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "There's no magic spell cast directly onto you either."

"I need to get that woman to change me back then." He began heading towards the front door, but realized he was nearly naked.

"I don't think she can, since this is something that's never happened before." Fay was stumped, he had no idea what was going on.

It turned out, when Kurogane asked Syaoran when he came back inside, that he had no clue either what had happened. Mokona on the other hand had been chased around the house by the ninja when she had let it slip that she had been mixing just anything into the potion. He still refused to talk to Fai even when they went to bed later that night.

"So..."Fay trailed off as he started to get undressed. "Are you still not speaking to me?"

Kurogane had his back to the other man, refusing to utter anything else and shut his eyes. He'd be damned if he talked to that idiot for doing this to him. He rotated his shoulder and scowled at how the arm was too heavy now and too long for his body. 

"You're so stubborn." Fay walked across the room in only his boxers. He placed his clothes on the dresser for the next day, "I had no idea Mokona had messed with it."

~next morning~

Kurogane still hadn't talked to Fai last night and had fallen asleep thinking of ways to get back at Mokona and the wizard. When he awoke, as he had forgotten to close the curtains last night, he rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling. He was hard, almost painfully so, and cursed his body for it. It seemed it hadn't just been his outward appearance that had changed.

The second thing he thought of was that he would have to remove his arm. He couldn't walk properly with it and it looked too big on him now anyways. Luckily they only had to peel back the synthetic skin and unhook a few connectors and cords to remove it from his shoulder. Going back to Piffle for a replacement had been a godsend and they had been able to get him an arm that could easily be unattached for repairs.

Fay snuggled deeper into his pillow. He hated when Kurogane wasn't speaking to him. It reminded him of those cold days of Acid Tokyo and Infinity.

He knew he couldn't very well get out of bed without waking Fai and he refused to touch himself and be made fun of for that when the wizard woke up anyways. Sighing he decided on the lesser of two evils and grabbed the blonde's shoulder and tried to shake him awake.

"Umf....what is it Kuro-rin?" Fay knew the other man's touch so he needn't open his eyes to see it was him.

"Help me take off my arm." He needed the thing of anyways and he might as well get Fai to help before he started teasing him.

Fay sat up and rubbed his eyes a few times. "Is it too heavy?" Fay asked as he turned to face Kurogane and help him un-attach his arm.

"Too big." Within a few minutes and Kurogane swearing, the arm was detached and he got out of bed to set it somewhere safe.

"Don't worry Kuro-pu, I'll change you back to your old grouchy, bigger and taller self. Somehow." 

At the very least his erection had gone down and it wasn't too noticeable as he climbed back into bed.  
"The kid said it would wear off in a few days."

"Oh..that's good because I'm not sure if my magic could touch the spell." Fay was wondering why Kurogane wasn't asking him to take care of his hard on, maybe he was shyer when he was a teenager.

"Stop staring at me idiot." He huffed, though he was feeling too relieved to have his arm and the weight off his body to really complain.

"Can't help it. Kuro-rin is so tiny now, he doesn't have his strong arms or broad shoulders. Even little Kuro-sama seems smaller now, if your morning erection was anything to judge on."

"I'm the same height as you and it isn't small." He growled, not wanting to wake the others up and have Mokona start.

"And you're usually taller than me. I wonder if that means mine is bigger than yours now?" Fay said this with a smirk on his face.

"..." Kurogane gave him a flat look. He supposed now that Fai was teasing him he really had nothing to lose. "Fine, let's have sex." Kurogane turned and pulled the wizard in for a kiss.

"Mmphh" Fay wasn't expecting Kurogane to be so blunt about it. Was this what he was like when he was a teenager? Fay decided to stop thinking about it and start kissing Kurogane back. Kurogane's brow furrowed in concentration, he was going to show the blonde he was fully capable of doing anything despite his currently younger body. If he was lucky it would put an end to any further teasing.

Fay let himself get absorbed into the kiss. He placed his hands on Kurogane's face and kissed back.

Wrapping his arm around Fai's waist he pulled him close. Already he could feel himself reacting and cursed himself for having to deal with something like /hormones/ again. Pulling away he smirked. "Strip."

"Oh feisty Kuro-sama." Fay smirked and started to peel off his shirt and boxers.

Kurogane removed his own clothes, though they were really Fai's as his didn't fit properly anymore.

"It's nice to see you in my clothes for a change." Fay nipped at Kurogane's neck as he ran his hands down Kurogane's chest.

"Not wearing them anymore." He countered as he let Fai take the lead.

"Yeah? How come? You need to until you revert back to normal." Fay licked his palm before grabbing Kurogane's semi hard member and stroking it.

He was about to call Fai stupid and explain it was because he was currently naked, but when the blonde began touching him his mind focused on those long fingers instead. It was early and luckily the others were asleep, so they had plenty enough time to do this, but as it was he was impatient, his body wanting more and more with each second. 

"You're much more eager than you usually are, I'm enjoying this."

"It's this body." He blushed before taking Fai's own arousal in his hand and giving it a few quick strokes.

Fay's eyes slipped closed and he moaned softly. Kurogane's hands were so much softer than they used to be.

Pulling Fai's hand off him, he pushed against the man's chest, pushing him onto his back. Kurogane turned and rummaged through the top drawer of the nightstand before he grabbed a bottle of lubricant. Pressing the bottle in the blonde's hand, he straddle Fai. "I'll bottom."

Fay nearly choked on his own enthusiasm. Kurogane never bottomed that easily. ".....You will?"

"Yeah. I'll top next time." he didn't want to argue and while he could fuck the blonde just as well with one arm as with two, he was too impatient.

"If you're sure." Fay unscrewed the cap of the lubricant and poured some into his fingers and rubbed them against his lover's entrance and finally inside.

"You act like I've never done this before." Kurogane frowned at the slight pain Fai's fingers brought. Rolling his hips, Kurogane cursed his body for reacting so strongly.

"No, I act like usually that's me down there." Fay curled his fingers slightly inside, trying to stretch his lover more.

"Not my fault you prefer it." Kurogane argued as he put his hand on Fai's chest to balance himself. 

Fay didn't argue back, he just scissored his fingers inside of Kurogane.

He wanted to touch the wizard, show him how much pleasure was coursing through his veins, but he couldn't. Instead Kurogane rocked his hips forward and tried not to moan. "Hurry dammit." 

"It's fun to see you squirm, it's also making me hard." Fay licked Kurogane's throat as he removed his fingers.

"You're even more of a pervert now." His voice strained as he lifted his head up. It was different, not just because of size, but because of how his body was reacting. It felt like they hadn't seen each other in months, he felt far too excited far too quickly

Fay grabbed the lubricant and lubed up his own cock. He looked at Kurogane one last time."Ready?"

Sitting up he lowered himself down, trying to get Fai to take the hint. "I've been ready. Just hurry up and fuck me already."

With that demand Fay couldn't refuse. He pushed himself gently inside his temporary teenaged lover.

Kurogane gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes tightly to the feeling. Damn it if the blonde didn't feel bigger now as he pushed his way fully inside him. Though Kurogane was determined, his body wanted more and more and after only a minute or so of waiting he began to move

"Ahh.. I see Kuro-rin enjoys this.." The other was much more tighter than usual and the way it was squeezing his cock, Fay had to fight the urge to fuck Kurogane senseless.

He did, but he'd be damned if he told Fai that and swell the idiot's ego even more. "Just shut up and move." He ground his hips down at every thrust down and groaned at the sensation it brought.

Fay smirked and began to move his cock in and out of Kurogane's body, moaning as the teen moved his hips down against Fay's own movements. Kurogane bit his lip as he rode the blonde, he could already feel his orgasm getting closer and closer, but he tried to fight against it, not wanting to come so soon after they had just begun.

Fay placed his hands on Kurogane's hips in order to guide the boy in riding him. Fay had to resist pushing him down to take over the lead. But the boy felt so tight like this and he was squeezing his own cock in all the right places. Besides, Fay had to remind himself he may never get another chance to see Kurogane like this.

Usually when they switched places, Kurogane was just as rough and in command as he was when things were reversed, but he was too overwhelmed to care. All he wanted was to come.

That was it, the look on Kurogane's face unleashed something in Fay. He groaned when he slipped out, but knew it would be short lived. He pushed Kurogane back onto the bed and hooked one of the others legs over his shoulder. Before sliding his cock back inside his lover Fay smirked at Kurogane and spoke, "This time Kuro-sama, I'm in control." With that he pushed his aching member back inside. 

"Fucker." Kurogane hissed out as he arched off the bed and tried to keep up with Fai's pace.

"You got that right..I am the one fucking you aren't I? Admit you like it or I stop." 

Kurogane glared, angry at the older man. "Just move dammit or I'll grab my sword and cut you in half." He growled out, frustrated.

"Trying to heighten the mood. You know you love the feeling of me inside of you."

Kurogane's face contorted a he tried not to listen to Fai and focus on coming. "Damn mage."

Fay moved one hand and placed it on Kurogane's member. Grinning that evil grin of his he stroked it a few times in time with his own thrusts. "..You're so close..." He wasn't going to let the other come yet, he wanted to drag this out a bit more.

Kurogane didn't know which way to go, his body instead moved on its own, rolling his hips to take as much friction as he could from Fai's hand before slamming down on the other man's cock. He could feel his orgasm building and was just on the brink.

Fay mewled as he started to mindlessly start thrusting his hips into the teen. It was rare enough to see Kurogane bottom. Never mind seeing him bottom and losing control. Fay managed to find his voice. "...I..wish...you could...se..how sexy you look..."

Kurogane managed a half hearted glare, but with Fai fucking him he was at a loss for words. With that it didn't take him much longer before he found himself coming.

With Kurogane's body constricting around his own cock, Fay let himself go as well. He rocked his hips a few times to ride out his own orgasm as he rested his forehead against Kurogane's.

His head spun, too lost in his own head to pay attention to his surroundings for the moment.

Fay finally found the strength to slip out of his lover. "Wow."

Kurogane felt heavy as he cracked open an eye when he felt the bed shift and Fai fall beside him. "Got carried away?"

Fay laughed and spoke, his voice crackly. "Just a bit."

He felt used, but in a very sated and good way. "Have to shower now."

"Don't wanna....told you I was bigger.. otherwise you would've topped."

"Size had nothing to do with it." Kurogane said, a bit annoyed, but he really didn't have the energy to do anything like yell. "I can still fuck you like this too." He added for good measure before he made himself sit up. "Get up lazy ass, we need to clean up before the others wake up."

Fay responded by snuggling deeper into his pillow and reaching for one of their discarded shirts. He threw it at Kurogane. "Just put that on. I'm too tired to get up and shower and I'm not wasting my magic on something so trivial." 

He wanted to smother the idiot with his damn pillow. Instead he cleaned off his stomach and thighs and tossed the shirt before climbing back into the covers. 

A few days had passed and Kurogane was still a teenager. Right now he was in the shower and Fay sat in the kitchen with Syaoran. Mokona was out and about getting ingredients. "I don't know how much more I can take Syaoran-kun, teenage Kuro-rin is quite a handful."

Syaoran paused for a moment and tried not to imagine in what way his teacher was giving Fai problems. "Karen-san said by the end of the week...maybe. She still isn't sure what Mokona put into the mix."  
Fay felt like banging his head on the table. He couldn't keep up with Kurogane much longer. The boy's hormones were raging and he kept cornering Fay.

Kurogane jumped Fai at least once or twice a day and the blonde was beginning to feel it. He was still fairly young, physically at least, but even he had his limits.

"How many days left in the week..?" Fay was so tired he was finding it hard to function, good thing this world was a peaceful one.

"About three, not counting today." Syaoran really didn't want to know. Kurogane couldn't work as it was and Fai seem too tired to do much of anything either so they stayed behind to try and find what they could about this world that might be helpful. Though he had to wonder how much of that was getting done while he was gone. It was a few minutes later they heard Kurogane close his bedroom door, n  
o doubt to change into clothes. "Well you still have a few minutes before Kurogane-san's done."

"I'm going to take a shower, maybe it will help me wake up," Fay stood up and headed for the bathroom. Maybe he'd get lucky and wouldn't get jumped.

Syaoran sighed as Mokona patted his arm. "Let's make breakfast then and no adding things this time either." Meanwhile in his bedroom, Kurogane had dried off and slipped on a pair of Fai's boxers and pants before he went out. When he asked where Fai was, as it was quiet, he had gotten a stammering answer which in turn led him back to the bathroom. It wasn't his fault his body was high-strung and over  
wrought with hormones and it wasn't just because he was a teenager, though it helped. Kurogane had never remembered being this excitable when he had been a normal kid and blamed it on whatever Mokona had put into that drink. Luckily for him Fai hadn't thought to lock the door and he slipped inside to hear the shower running.

Fay let the hot water run over his body making his blonde hair sticking to his face. It was nice to see Kurogane so...cheerful? When he was an adult he was always grouchy. But on the flip side when he was an adult he didn't wear Fay out and could protect himself from danger if anything came his way. If anything happened to Kurogane, Fay would never forgive himself, the man was his life, he owed the man his life. Fay was so wrapped up in his mind he didn't even hear the bathroom door open and close or the shower door open.

Kurogane had already stripped as he couldn't let the chance to sneak up on the blonde pass him by. He knew Fai was worried, by he could damn well take care of himself still. He just didn't have the same muscle strength or balance thanks to his missing arm and change in size. He slid his arm around the other man, pressing his chest against Fai.

Fay jumped slightly and was about to use his magic to blast the intruder out. Until he realized said intruder was Kurogane. "You shouldn't do that when a mage is in thought Kuro-sama, I could've hurt you."

"I would have moved in time." He argued as he hugged the blonde.

Fay was going to argue but feeling that one arm tighten around him, he didn't have the heart. Sighing contently. "I know...I just can't lose the man I love."

"Idiot." Kurogane tried not to blush as he pressed his lips against Fai's shoulder.

"Only idiots fall in love." Fay didn't know why he was rambling so much. Maybe it was because he was tired and because of the hot water.

"Do you have to talk so much?" He asked as he let the water soak him through again. "There's better things to do."

Fay had a feeling he knew what said better things were. "Oh? like what?"

Kurogane pulled away then and turned Fai to face him before he got on his knees. "Several things, but right now we're both naked and you've been complaining too damn much about having regular sex."

Fay's eyes widened. "...What are you up to Kuro-rin...?"

"What's it look like?" He gave a sound of annoyance as he looked away for a moment before he wrapped his fingers around Fai's member.

Fay grabbed the built in rod on the side of the shower for support. "Uwah...Kuro-rin......."

"I've not even done anything yet." He narrowed his eyes to try and keep any water from getting into his eyes.

"You're touching me...that's enough." With all the sexual activity between them Fay was much more sensitive then usual.

"It takes forever for you to get it up." Kurogane countered, though he knew that was partly his fault for not letting the wizard rest.

Fay turned red and sputtered. "..I'm a lot older than you... and and..." Fay couldn't finish that sentence. It was because they were doing some sort of sexual act once a day, every day. But if he said that, he may offend Kurogane.

"Just shut up and be glad I'm not fucking you." Kurogane glared as he continued stroking the blonde. Before long Kurogane opted to use his mouth as well, taking the head of Fai's cock into his mouth to speed things along. 

Out of instinct Fay tangled his fingers into Kurogane's dark tresses. "Nngh..Kuro-rin..." His hips slowly rocked his hips forward.

Glaring up at the wizard, Kurogane pressed his tongue flat against the underside of the blonde's growing arousal as his hand continued stroking the blonde.

Fay's legs started to wobble from the arousal pooling through his body. The way Kurogane was touching him, both with his hand and mouth was pushing the mage closer to his breaking point. Bobbing his head, Kurogane took Fai's cock in as much as he could before pulling back until the others arousal was almost out of his mouth. Kurogane himself was already hard, but he couldn't do anything about it right now with his hand busy. 

The sight of Kurogane's mouth taking in his cock like turned Fay on even more. "Nngh..Kuro-rin...what...about...you...?"

For that Kurogane slipped Fai's erection from his lips with a wet pop. "I can handle myself, just shut up and enjoy it." He gave a few steady strokes to the blonde's flushed cock, trying to get the wizard to pay attention to what was being done to him instead of his own needs

Fay's judgment was being clouded by lust. So his judgment wasn't the best. All he could think about was wanting Kurogane, badly. "...What..about you shut up and fuck me instead?"  
"I was going to let you come, but you can stretch yourself." Kurogane countered as he stilled his hand and wiped the water from his face with his shoulder.

Fay paused to recover from the loss of contact on his cock. "Fine." Fay sucked on his own fingers for a bit before sliding them inside of himself. "..Planning on getting off on watching this eh Kuro-sama?"

"Wouldn't that leave you hanging?" Kurogane countered as he watched the blonde's face contort.

"Perhaps, or maybe you loosing it over watching me would get me off too." Fay finally pulled his fingers out, feeling he was stretched enough. " Now if you want to prove you can still fuck me as good as you could before your age decrease, get your hard cock inside me." Fay was always one for dirty talk, when they were normal. He had been holding back since Kurogane turned into a teenager but now his lust filled mind was taking over.

Smirking, Kurogane got up and changed their positions. Hands against the wall them and spread your legs." He ordered Fai.

"Ooooh right away officer." Fay purred before doing as he was told.

Rolling his eyes he stared as Fai got into position. "You sure you're stretched enough?"

"Yes..now hurry up and fuck me before I take care of myself."

Kurogane scoffed before he stepped behind Fai and guided himself against the blonde's entrance before pushing in. 

Fay moaned as Kurogane pushed himself. inside and his hips pushed back slightly. He had to reposition his legs as not to lose his balance.

"You must be getting sore by now." Kurogane remarked, thinking that while he had bottomed for the most part in the days he had grown younger, he had still been on top his fair share of times.

"Move..." Fay only instructed Kurogane to start moving, ignoring the comment about him being sore.

Kurogane didn't let Fai reconsider as he gripped the blonde's hip with his one had before he began pounding into the blonde. They were both hard and close to climax anyways and he didn't want to drag it out.

Fay knew his climax was close, thanks to the blowjob he received earlier. He pushed back as much as he could since the position was awkward being in a shower.

Kurogane glared as he watched Fai's body moved and his own cock as he went in and out of the blonde. It was almost hypnotic and it caused the teen to surge forward, wanting everything the wizard had to offer plus more.

Fay wished he had something to grip, like bed sheets or Kurogane's shoulder. He was so close to the edge and was panting as well. "Kuro-sama....make me....come.."

"Touch yourself." He grunted out as he tried angling his cock just so in order to hit the blonde's prostate. The younger couldn't do much with one hand, so Fai would have to do it himself.

"Uwah.." Fay mustered the ambition to reach a hand down and start stroking his member in time with Kurogane's thrusts. He knew the teen was trying to hit his prostate so he decided to encourage him a bit. "..Nngh..Kuro-rin...just...a..bit...more.."

Kurogane tried, but as it were he wasn't able to drive himself into the blonde as roughly as he would have liked, mainly because they were in the shower and he didn't want to take a fall. "Getting close..." He painted as he fucked the blonde.

"..Yeah...me..too.." Fay panted back, the speed of his hand increasing as his orgasm loomed closer.

The teenager couldn't hold out any longer and with a final thrust which buried him fully inside of Fai he came with a hitched breath. "Fuck..." His vision went black as he tilted his head up and let the water from the shower head wash over his face.

Fay came a few seconds later coating the shower wall with his seed. He pressed his forehead against the wall, His legs felt like jelly and his mind was slowly unclouding from lust.

When Kurogane had calmed enough, he slipped out of Fai with a soft grunt and tried not to slip. He pulled Fai to him and brought him in for a kiss. "Bed?"

Fay returned the kiss and let it linger a few moments before speaking. "That would be wonderful." He wouldn't lie, he was going to miss this side of Kurogane, it was much more romantic then his older self.

Reaching behind Fai he turned the shower off and stepped outside, grabbing a towel from the shelf beside them as he did.

Fay followed suit and toweled his hair dry before wrapping it around his waist. "My feet and hands are all webby. Makes me look old."

"You are old." Kurogane countered as he dried off and redressed.

"I am not. I have pretty blonde hair, not gray. I don't look a day over 20." Fay countered back as he dried off and got dressed too. "Do you need any help? You only have one arm after all." The playful air in his voice wasn't there, he was being more serious.

"You're probably a few centuries old." Kurogane scoffed as he let Fai help him with his pants.

"..Maybe I am..does that change anything?" Fay finished with Kurogane's pants and kissed the teen's nose.

"No and stop that." Kurogane scowled as he swatted at Fai.

"Stop what?" Fay hobbled to the bed and flopped down. 

"Acting like I'm a child." He said as he followed after. "I may be younger, but I'm just as tall as you and not a kid.

"I know that. When you get your old body back you'll be even taller. Kuro-sama I wouldn't have had sex with you if I saw you as a child." 

"Tch." He rolled onto his side and pulled a blanket over himself. "Just take your damn nap already."

Fay laughed to himself before rolling over and wrapping an arm around the teen. " Only if you take one too."

"Was going to." His frown softened a little as he settled in for sleep. He couldn't wait to be normal again.

"I think secretly you enjoyed this little age decrease. It did wonders for our sex life and I think you like to be held." Fay was teasing as he rubbed soothing circles into his lover's back.

"We have a lot of sex usually. Just damn hormones or something that porkbun put into that drink." Kurogane mumbled as he let Fai do as he pleased.

Of course he didn't comment on the like being held. "Now Mokona isn't that devious." Fay felt sleep beginning to over take him. He was only half awake now. Sub-consciously his grip tightened on Kurogane.

"You're joking." Kurogane shut his eyes, feeling warm and sated and comfortable.

Sunlight poured into their bedroom and it was enough to wake Fay up. Rubbing his eyes and looking at Kurogane he smiled. It appeared the potion or whatever it was had worn off. He kissed the others forehead in an attempt to wake him up.

Kurogane's expression immediately hardened at the light touch and seconds later he was awake and glaring. "What?"

Fay smirked. "I see you got your old grumpy personality back as well to match your adult body."

Giving him a confused look, Kurogane lifted his hand up and saw it was larger. His voice had also went back to normal as well. "About damn time."

Fay smiled softly, still too sore to tease. "Welcome back Kuro-sama."

"Mmm...go back to sleep." Kurogane closed his eyes too tired to be truly excited over getting his body back to normal. He at least knew Syaoran would be happy enough for all four of them.


End file.
